The invention relates to a method for flush mounting a washing unit in a working leaf or the like wherein an opening corresponding to the washing unit is made in the working leaf and a strip is fastened to the working leaf edge which defines this opening so that the upper edge of the strip substantially joins the upper surface of the working leaf and to a strip to be used with this method.
In a known method of this kind the washing unit that in this case may consist of a washing basin, for example, is fastened against the lower side of the working leaf. The strip in this case only serves for finishing and protecting the working leaf edge defining the opening. The opening herewith commonly is somewhat smaller than the dimension of the washing basin, so that the upright wall of the washing basin is not aligned with the edge of the working leaf. In practice at the location where the washing basin joins the lower side of the working leaf there may be sealing problems so that humidity will attack the material of the working leaf in time. Furthermore dirt may collect here, which is non-hygienic. Further the appearance of a washing basin flush mounted in this manner is not very beautiful